


Help The Aged

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, BDSM Scene, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dark Age Play, Don't Judge Me, Elder play, F/M, Hand Jobs, I guess??? thats what its called????, Middle Play, and even i'm a little bit weirded out by myself, but do you know what, elder!reader, i wrote it and im gonna post it, im sorry, teen!Dan, this is a little gross and weird, which is why its chose not to use warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Do you have a special girl in your life, dear?""No, I don't."





	Help The Aged

**Author's Note:**

> I used "She" because I didn't want to use "I", 'cause that was too damn weird for me.

At first, Dan was very upset that his mother had told him to help the little old lady next door with her chores. He didn't want to do any more chores. What he did want, however, was pocket money, and that's exactly what she gave him.

It wasn't all that bad, anyway. He didn't mind going over hers after school, to do her dishes, wash her stockings, vacuum her carpets and sweep the wooden floors. She fed him fresh baked cookies, sent him home with pies for his family. Dan had become quite fond of her, maybe too fond for the way a fifteen year old boy should think.

Or at least, that was the story line.

"Danny, sweet child," she coos as he walks into the living room. His hoodie is baggy on his shoulders, Metallica shirt fitted tight to his chest and his jeans are ripped to shreds, "take a break, dear. Come sit with me."

He backtracks for a moment, holding the dusting cloth up, "Are you sure, Ma'am? I was just going to do your mantle-"

"No no, sweet, it's quite alright. Please, join me." she insists.

Dan shrugs a shoulder. He places the cloth on the end table and takes a seat beside her, plastic of the sofa cover squeaking uncomfortably. He slides slightly and has to readjust himself, trying to not cause too much noise from the sofa. It doesn't work. She doesn't seem to mind. He steals a glance, eyes skimming over her briefly, catching the neat little bun her grey wig has been clipped up in, the thin semi-circle reading glasses, long, floral dress that grazes her ankles and buttons up from the waist. The silky, skin coloured stockings that mute the red on her toes.

"You've done a lot for me today, Danny, I thought you deserved a little rest and a treat." she says, softly.

Dan licks his lips, ears perking. He rubs his palms nervously against his knees.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs-"

"Ah ah, don't say it. Please. Miss is just fine. It makes me feel younger." She laughs.

Dan's skin tingles. He fidgets in his seat slightly, training his eyes on the glass coffee table in front of him. He just nods.

She reaches over, placing a light hand on his shoulder, "Please, Danny, I baked this afternoon. Help yourself," she gestures to the small platter of (pre-bought) cookies adorning a china plate.

"Uhm, actually, Miss, I'm- I'm not all that hungry." He stutters, flickering his eyes between hers and the plate, leaning ever so slightly away from her contact.

She smiles, soft and warm, picking up a single cookie and wafting it under his nose. The smell of chocolate and Pear's soap, hinted with the cream of her lotion hits him hard. His stomach twists and he takes it from her, with a quirk of his lip.

"If you insist,"

She giggles, almost, letting him take the cookie. Watching him take a bite, "My late husband could never resist the smell of my cookies, either. They made him soft in the middle, but you!" she pinches his cheek lightly, "But you are a growing boy!"

He blushes, eating the rest of his cookie. He talks with his mouth full, but covers it with his free hand, "What was your husband like?"

She sighs deeply, down to her bones. She takes her glasses off, still strung around her neck, and lifts her skirt to clean them with. Dan's eyes follow the fabric.

"He was a very nice man. He had a very, very sweet face," she glances over and with a smile, says, "much like yours."

Dan swallows the last mouthful hard. She puts her glasses back on.

"Do you have a special girl in your life, dear?"

It takes him a moment to be snapped back to the conversation, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He hums for a moment before meeting her eyes.

"No, I don't."

"That's a surprise! A handsome young man like you," her hand ghosts over his cheek, cupping his jaw gently. Dan's eyes widen. Something stirs between his legs.

"Girls don't think much of me," he says, voice quiet, weak- vulnerable even. She smiles with her teeth. Dan suddenly feels very, very small.

She frowns dramatically, thumb circling over the smooth skin on his jaw. His shave is so close, you'd think he wouldn't be able to grow a beard. Just as she wanted it.

"Why do you think that is, Danny?" she asks, a solemn tone to her voice.

He shrugs, shoulders caving in. He looks up at her with big eyes, swallowing hard, face flushing deep. He presses his lips together.

"It's embarrassing." he says, finally.

She tuts, "Come now, dear. You can tell me anything. It'll be our little secret."

He hesitates.

"I promise," she whispers, leaning in close.

Dan clears his throat, "I-... I think it's cause I've- I'm-... I'm, uh, inexperienced."

Her hand drops from his face, into his lap. It's gentle, warm, too much and too little through the thick denim for this headspace. He fidgets.

"Haven't you kissed a girl, Danny?" She asks.

"No-! I mean- yes, yes I have. I have kissed girls, I just haven't-" he garbles. She cuts him off quickly.

"Pleasured one?"

"Y-yeah," he stammers.

"Oh, Danny, sweetie, you're fifteen, there's no rush, my love." Dan takes a breath.

"But my friends have and-... well," he avoids eye contact, pushing his hair behind his ear, "It's embarrassing."

She hums. It's more like a purr. The hand in his lap moves slightly, squeezing the thigh furthest away, forearm brushing against the bulk in his jeans. He swallows again, audibly.

"Danny, sweetheart, would you like some... help on such a situation?" Her voice is quiet but the room is quieter. He nods his head vigorously, "then onto your knees, dear."

Dan does so, immediately. Almost like he does the chores she gives him, immediately. Without question. With the greatest respect. He sits and waits, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. She gathers her skirt with her hands, lifting it slowly up her thighs, around her waist, spreading her legs ever so slightly. Dan's cock twitches at the sight of her full briefs, black and fitted. His fingers fidget.

"Take them down, dear. My stockings can stay. They're hold ups." she tells him, tucking her bunched skirt to the side. He takes them off with shaking hands, watching the reveal, the neat trim of her. He gently slides them off of her legs, hands cradling the heel of her foot. He places them, very neatly, aside.

Her hand cups the back of his head and guides him forward gently. Her hand slips down to his chin, cupping it and tilting his head, forcing his eyes from where his gaze was trained to her cunt, to her own. He's stopped just at the end of her stockings, where they become lacy and decorative.

"Now, Danny, this is our little secret, isn't it?" she says, gently, warmly.

Dan nods quickly, "Yes, Ma'am. Our little secret." he repeats.

She smiles at him and lets him go, hand back into his hair to encourage.

"Good boy," she shifts her hips slightly, closer to him, licking her lips as she feels his breath tickle her, "such a polite young man. Use your mouth, sweetheart, there's a good boy."

He does, slowly kissing over her labia, running his tongue between them and tasting her first. He glances up, eyes searching for approval, smiling when she reassures him that he's a _very good boy_ , eagerly nuzzling into her pussy and licking long strokes from entrance to clit.

She tastes a little bitter, a little metallic, but he loves it. He loves the little gasp and twitch that comes from her when he laps against her clit, stomach shaking as he lavishes it. He sucks loudly, messily, moaning against her and she brushes his tight curls out with her fingers.

"Oh, _goodness_ ," she groans.

Part of him wants to laugh. The rest of him ignores it, cock twitching in his jeans. He fidgets slightly to alleviate the pressure. He tilts his head back, nose nudging against her clit as he fucks her with his tongue and he's filled with the scent and taste of her. He can feel his head swim and his eyes flutter, watching her head tip back and little grey strands of hair fall from her bun. They frame her face beautifully.

She guides him back up, to her clit, freeing one hand to find one of his and he takes his hint. He slips a finger inside of her,curling it upward ever so slightly and apparently, it's enough. She goes stock still, a breath shaking her lungs and she clings to him as she cums. She praises him, so gently, telling him how much of a good boy he is, how he's a very quick learner, that he's got a "beautiful little mouth, goodness gracious." Her legs cradle his face, stockings smooth against his fresh, smooth shave.

He sits upright slowly, retrieving his finger. He hesitates a moment before wiping it on his jeans. He's shaking, ever so slightly, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. She puts her skirt back over her legs, composing herself, and then pats the sofa twice.

"Danny, come sit with me, pet,"

Dan does as he's told. She's quickly taking him out of his jeans and his boxers, hand wrapping around him with a gentle touch, and Dan's head spins in a way that it hasn't in a very, very long time.

He cums with a cry, after barely being touched. His hips snap up and he covers her small fist in his fluids. He starts apologising quickly, but she shushes him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and letting him rest his head against her shoulder.

She pulls a tissue out of a box, wiping his cum off of her hand. He sort of wishes he'd seen the box of tissues before ruining his jeans. He sniffles. She coos, tossing the tissue, kissing his forehead, taking the wig and the glasses off.

"It's hot under there," she says, quietly. He huffs a laugh, wiping his own cheek, "You okay?"

He nods, "A little intense."

She grins, "A Middle intense."

He nudges her gently, laughing despite the tightness in his chest. She kisses his forehead and it warms him. She wipes the tip of his cock with a tissue before putting it back into his boxers. He murmurs a thanks. She returns one.

"I, uhm, I like that you didn't curse." Dan says, after a few moments of silence. He looks up at her with glassy eyes. She meets his gaze, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was, uh... More authentic, I guess."

"Do you want to do that again?"

He thinks for a moment, then shakes his head, "I loved it, but I'm not sure I'd want to do something like it again, y'know?"

She nods, "What if... the tables turned?"

Dan raises an eyebrow. She flushes, deep red, the colour of beetroot.

"Just an idea."

"Like-... I'm a dirty old man?"

"Yeah. Dirty old grandpa."

He shrugs, "sure. Give me some time to recover."

She prods him in the ribs, "not now, silly."

He smiles, "I know," there's a beat, "Are-... are we gross?"

She scrunches her nose up. "No. We're not actually doing it, y'know? It's acting. It's fake. We're just-..."

"Kinky."

" _Curious_."

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Pulp - Help The Aged - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bZjKC0EaY0
> 
> Look. I don't know either. Excuse me whilst I go hide in a hole for a little while.


End file.
